


Fucked Myself Up On Purpose

by dropdeaddeadass



Series: kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual!Hermione Granger, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Bottom Hermione Granger, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Frottage, Getting Together, Hermione is around 17 instead of 15/14 in this, Praise Kink, Reader basically replaces Viktor Krum, Reader is a Beauxbaton student, Reader is similar age, Squirting, Tribadism, Yule Ball, accent kink, sneaking off, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass
Summary: The pair of you really did try and stay away to avoid heartbreak, but when she comes down that flight of stairs you know it's over for you.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Original Female Character, Hermione Granger/Reader, Hermione Granger/You
Series: kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955581
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	Fucked Myself Up On Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> writing this was so much harder than expected but i hope you enjoy it!  
> its been in my drafts forever lol  
> french translations are in the end notes if you're wondering!!
> 
> tumblr is @ dropdeaddeadass, feel free to request anything (kinktober or otherwise)

When you had first arrived the warm halls of Hogwarts were certainly one thing you were excited for, but the delight and attraction that appeared on the students faces as you and your classmates danced down the hall was an ego boost for sure. You'd heard all about the different houses of Hogwarts, so unlike Beauxbatons, but you couldn't pin each house to their colours or logos just yet. If you had to guess which house you would hypothetically be in, it'd be Ravenclaw. Though perhaps that was because you liked the colour scheme, blue and bronze, similar to your own crest. 

You're school had been pinned by the students other students as light and delicate, and Durmstrang faced much of the same immediate grouping, being called harsh or dominating. It didn't bother you much, only when Hogwarts students would compared you and your classmates right in front of you, assuming you didn't understand English. One student who didn't compare you like a piece of meat was one Hermione Granger. 

You were sure Viktor Krum had had his eyes on her from the minute he met her, but you were willing to risk the public rejection for just a chance to take her to the Yule Ball. You didn't even know if Hermione was into girls, and part of you feared that she would say yes, on the condition you two went as friends. 

But you also didn't want to initiate or pursue a relationship that would only last a few weeks before you were due to leave Hogwarts, so you'd kept quiet to your classmates until the ceremony where the three champions were chosen. Fleur from Beauxbatons, Krum from Durmstrang and the nice Hufflepuff boy Diggory were chosen. There was a resounding round of applause for the champions when the neon blue flame of the over-sized gauntlet turned a devilish red. The rest of that night seemed a blur, due to Harry Potters introduction as the fourth champion in a three-wizard competition. 

The first task had been over and done with for a few days at this point and you were starting to get antsy. Rumor had it that Krum had taken a liking to Hermione, and it had caused you a great deal of duress. You'd sorted out everything else for the ball - an appropriate dress was sent from France and the only thing left was your date. 

It was a crisp Wednesday morning, about two days away from the ball and Hogwarts was swarming with students. The international schools had been served breakfast earlier and now you lingered around the entrance to the great hall in tow with some of your other classmates donned in light blue robes. You fiddled with your fingers, cursing under your breath and turning to your friends. "What if she rejects? Hmm. How does that fare for me?" One of your friends giggled and turned your head, pointing to Hermione who walked with that red-head she seemed attached at the hip with. You received a playful shove by your friends when your legs didn't let you move into the oncoming train of hungry students. 

"'Ermionee? May I have a word?" Your accent altered her name, but she still followed you away from her regular trio. You offered a small smile, hands trembling in front of you. "I er, I was just wondering if you 'ad a date to the dance." 

"Oh!" Not the response you desired, but at least it wasn't a direct no. "I wasn't even really planning on going, but now that you've asked me.." She trailed off.

"It's alright! We- We can go as friends!" You covered up your intent quickly. 

Hermione smiled, "I'd like that." 

You returned a smile to her, "Sounds good, I- er, I will see you later?" 

You expected her to turn on her heel and enter the great hall, which would leave you a bubbling, ecstatic but blushing mess - those feelings only were exacerbated when her arms flung themselves around your shoulders. You hesitantly hugged her back, lingering when she was the first to pull back. 

"Hermione!" The red head whined from a few feet away, "Hurry up! I'm starving!" 

"I'll see you later Y/N." One last glance over your shoulder was all she gave you before slipping into the great hall, leaving you swarmed by your peers. 

* * *

The dress was perfect, almost too much so. You stood alone in the landing just below the stairs that led into the hall of pictures, playing anxiously with the ends of your dress. You'd opted for a darker shade of blue than your regular school uniform, finding that it suited you more. You were relished in decadent silver jewels and pristine white pearls. 

You began to pace absentmindedly, yes you both agree to go as _friends_ but that didn't stop you from overthinking everything. You were hopeless, really, in a few short weeks you'd likely never see her again, and you'd be flying back to France. Part of you wondered what the point was. " _Merde_." You cursed, feeling like you heart was in your throat, your pulse in your ears. What if she decided to skip the ball, like she'd alluded to just days prior? what if Krum had asked her out?

There were so many what if scenarios that made your head spin, and as professor McGonagall began to usher students into the hall waiting for the ball to commence, your heart only surged in your chest. You thought you might vomit. 

You paced more furiously now and faced away from the staircase, not wanting to see Krum walk down with her in tow. A few scattered gasps convinced you that she had walked down with Krum, until the red head and Potter's voices were made known. 

On your better judgement, you turned around. Mouth agape as she gracefully glided down the stairs - alone - you took in her form. She seemed skittish, a little nervous but elegant nonetheless. Your mouth went dry, and you promptly closed it, surging forward on stiff legs to meet her at the bottom of the staircase. She gave you a small smile, something characteristic for her, as you'd learned. 

While you were unable to bask in her beauty under the eyes of the champions, once you were pushed inside the transformed hall you really took a look at her. You'd both worn blue, though hers was a light periwinkle, and some aspects of the dress were a blueberry colour. 

"Are you alright, Y/N?" She asked innocently. 

" _Incroyable_ \- I er, 'mazing 'Ermione." She blushed for you, taking your arm and walking over to the very edge of the dancefloor where there was a gap. "I do apologize, sometimes I feel it is better to describe 'tings in French than English."

She nodded. Once the dance began to swell in front of you, you caught yourself looking down at Hermione. You were taller than her with regular shoes, but your pumps only exacerbated this height difference. There was a point to her nose, and a soft line in her cupids bow. She was a year younger than you, but had all the courage and intelligence of a mature witch like Olympe Maxime. 

Before you could tear your eyes away, Hermione glanced up at you, "You should be watching the dance, Y/N. It's quite beautiful despite Harry's fumbling." She giggled. 

You stumbled over your words, "Why watch the dance when I could look at you?" This time it was her mouth that was left agape, a pink blush creeping up her cheeks. You quickly backpedaled though, " _Merde_ , I'm sorry 'Ermione, I forgot we are going as friends."

"It's alright, Y/N." Her voice was calm and steady, _how_ you wondered, how was she able to keep her voice even. Once a few more students from the sidelines joined in on the dance, Hermione took this as her opportunity to lead you onto the floor. 

Your eyebrows raised as she attempted to lead you, grinning down at her you snaked your arms around her waist, taking her hand with manicured nails. "You thought you were going to lead, _mon cher_?" You chuckled as her eyes widened. 

"I don't understand a lot of French, but you make it sound beautiful." Your eyes softened as you both began to move in tandem, sticking away from the other couples. 

" _Mon cher_ means my dear," You began, accent thick. She hung onto every word that left your mouth. "Would you prefer it if I spoke to you in French?" You paused, a beat skipped inside your heart. It was now or never you thought, "It is a love language after all." 

"How will I know you're not being rude?" She giggled, gazing intently up at you. 

" _Je ne te ferais jamais ça_." You kept her gaze as you made your first lap around the dancefloor. 

She blushed, though you knew she couldn't understand a lick of it. It was a wildly intimate moment between you two, as was the case for most other couples spread across the floor. Potter already seemed to be done with dancing, stalking off to find the red head. As the pair of you danced the closer your bodies became. Hermione didn't seem to care, whereas you were radiating nervous, but excited energy. 

"I must ask, 'Ermione, did you agree to me because you needed a date or do you fancy me?" You broke the comfortable silence that befell the both of you. 

"I don't want to fall for you, knowing you leave in a few weeks,"

You heart soared as you attempted to maintain composure. "Yes!" You smiled brightly, giggling with her. "I'd never of thought you would 'ave liked me."

"As much as I tried to stay away, not let myself fall for you, I couldn't stay away." You stopped the dance abruptly, reaching to hug Hermione. She returned the hug shakily, dodging a fast moving couple by staying close to you. "I feel the same." You told her. "Come on, you look thirsty." You stepped backwards, trusting your intuition to guide you through a gap in the crowd. 

Thankfully said intuition was right, Hermione followed you, still holding onto your hand as you swerved through the crowd. On one side of the room was fountains of a sparkling white liquid, though you presumed it to just be chilled water. Long tables were set up with finger food, pasties and tarts were far and few between, so when you took notice of two pumpkin pasties you hastily snatched them. Hermione, as you had come to realize, had gone off in search of glasses and returned with them full to the brim with a purple punch. You both exchanged the food and drink, sitting down opposite each other. 

"Y/N, may I ask you something?" You looked up from your treat, nodding. "Well I-"

"Hermione!" You closed your eyes and inhaled sharply for a moment as the uneven voice of the red-head rang out into the air. You offered Hermione a small smile, looking up to see Potter and the red-head, who's name you'd still not learnt standing flustered in their dress robes. 

Hermione didn't falter, even though you could see her shoulders tighten. "Harry, Ron." _Ron! So that's his name!_ You thought. "How are you two? Enjoying the dance?"

"The Patil twins ditched us." Harry admitted from beside Ron. You tried to contain a giggle, Ron's robes were in an atrocious state, looking like they'd been ripped up and chewed like a wild beast before he put them on. You sipped from your glass, watching the interaction unfold. 

"I'm sorry for that. What is it you needed?" Her lips were pressed into a thin line. 

"We wanted to ask if you'd come back to the common room with us, we're done for the night really." Came Harry's response. 

You shifted uncomfortably, free hand coming to rest on Hermione's knee. You felt warm under the two boys' gazes. "Well I'm not. If you didn't realize, you thick-headed idiots, I have a date who didn't join me out of pity." Hermione sighed, her own hand coming to squeeze yours. 

"Oh 'Mione we didn't-"

"Of course you didn't! You never realize anything until you want something." You sat as a side piece to their quarrel, jaw clenched and other hand gripped tightly around the neck of your glass. 

Ron eyed you, and under the scrutiny, you stood up, lifting Hermione's hand with you. "Come on, _mon cher_ , there's a party to be had." She smiled up at you, breaking the tight-line that were her lips. You dipped your head to the two stunned boys, placing your empty glass on the table next to you. Hermione took a stride in front of you, to which this time you followed her, through the sea of moving bodies. 

The stage off to the side of the dancefloor was quickly flooded with bodies as more upbeat music began to play. You glanced to Hermione, before pulling her into the crowd, keeping your hands on her in some capacity. Hermione stood in front of you, or rather danced. You took this opportunity to snake your hands around her waist, pulling her closer as she enjoyed the party. 

As the songs progressed, you found your wandering hands, well, wandering. Over the fabric of her gown you made sure to not pull or rip the delicate material but traced some of the patterns absentmindedly. With one glance over your shoulder you noticed how many people had begun to leave, Hermione's male friends having abruptly left after you carted Hermione away. Reaching down you nipped at her ear, gaining her undivided attention quickly. "Shall we take this elsewhere, _mon cher_?"

Despite the noise of the room, you could hear her breath hitch in her throat. She nodded quickly, following you past some of the Hogwarts teachers. As soon as you were out of the hall Hermione reached up to kiss you, which partially took you by surprise. You kissed back, your hands coming to cup her cheeks in your hands. For a moment it felt like you two were the only people in the world. When the kiss broke you took your time looking over Hermione's features. " _Tu es magnifique mon amour_." You barely whispered. 

"Mon means 'my', right? and love is amour?" Be still her brilliant mind, Hermione questioned. You simply nodded. 

"I said that you are beautiful, 'Ermione." She blushed furiously. 

"Where do we go now?" She pondered, causing you to smirk and cock your head, as if to say 'oh?' She playfully shoved you, "You've a dirty mind Y/N."

"Forgive me I do not know all the 'Ogwarts professors names, but the greasy one was outside, checking Beauxbaton's carriages."

Hermione burst out laughing, "The greasy one!" She exclaimed, clearly overjoyed by your statement, "You mean Snape." 

"Yes! Him, he wears too much black. But it seems as though we would not be welcome out in the cold." 

This time it was Hermione's turn to act coy and sly, taking a few steps forward toward the great hall of moving staircases. "The common room may not be empty, but I'm certain my dorm will be." 

"Oh?" You smirked, pearly whites flashing like a predator does to it's prey. "You'll have to lead the way, 'Ermione, I am unfamiliar with the corridors of 'Ogwarts."

* * *

Hermione was right, the common room was buzzing, and you were sure you could smell fire whiskey being passed around, Ron and Harry skulked in the corner and you passed by them with ease. All eyes were on you as Hermione pulled you through the room, eager as ever, but your eyes only ever gazed at her, or her body. Once you were hidden from view Hermione pushed you up against the stone. 

You allowed her to do it, although the both of you knew that as soon as her bedroom door closed you'd have her pinned down to your liking. She snatched your lips with hers, kissing you roughly. Your hands came to rest on her shoulders, linking together as you continued to kiss her, swallowing down her groans. " _Merde,"_ You groaned, as Hermione broke the kiss. 

Soon enough it was all fast paced again, the dorm door was shut politely behind you and Hermione gave you glances with hooded eyes, not breaking eye contact as you surged forward, joining your lips again. You swore, in English this time, to which Hermione raised her brows at you. 

"How do you want me?" Hermione said, barely above a whisper. 

You began first with her dress. Your hands skirted over the periwinkle fabric, coming around to touch her neck, pushing her hair out of the way. You kissed along the nape of her neck, mouth pressed open mouthed and fairy-light kisses to all available skin. You nipped at her earlobe, "On the bed, may I undress you?" You asked, hands keeping still until you got her explicit consent.

When she nodded you used your hands to unzip her dress, relishing in the way her body reacted when the fabric fell to the floor, even in the low light you could see how goosebumps formed on the skin, appearing after you skirted your hands across bare skin. Her wispy whines and moans elicited a small smirk out of you as you pressed the front of your body against her back. "Please, Y/N." Hermione said, voice barely above a whisper. 

"Alright," You exhaled, hands tightening on her hips so you could maneuver her to your liking, walking with your hands clasped to her hips backwards. When her knees hit the corner of the four-poster she fell back, reclining into her linens. You were still standing upright, so you took the time to undress before her wide eyes, slipping the straps of the dress off your shoulders and letting the deep blue fabric pool in a pile on the floor. The walk of shame the next morning was set to be messy. You caught her gaze, bending down to undo the straps of your heels, kicking them off. 

You sauntered forward, joining Hermione on the bed, skin touching skin so intimately. "This better, _mon cher?_ " She nodded furiously as you attached your lips to hers again, slotting your knee between her leg. She broke the kiss suddenly as you applied gentle pressure there, knee rocking against her clothed clit. 

"Y-es!" She managed to ground out, sharply inhaling as you peppered kisses along her chest. You moved your leg lazily as you alternated between making out and giving Hermione as many hickeys as you could. Eventually you began to lower your head, taking time to feel her body beneath you, wriggling in unbridled pleasure. Once you had dipped below her navel you glanced up. Hermione nodded silently and you took this as your opportunity to press an open mouthed kiss to her clit, tongue tasting the cotton she'd soaked through. The girl above you curved her back, eyes bulging at the pleasure. 

You leant back, finger hooking in the side of her panties, "Good girl," You mumbled into the inner flesh of her thigh as your fingers traced patterns into the now exposed flesh. " _Ma bonne fille_." You whispered as your dove your head down between her thighs again, tongue finally tasting her. One hand was used to pull the fabric of her underwear taught so you could latch your lips to her clit, and the other hand was first used to pin down her hips, before it moved to pump a lone digit inside of her. 

Hermione wriggled her hips so much you had to completely move away from her pussy entirely, laying one arm over her pelvis before softly threatening her, "Keep moving and you will not cum, I will not let you." Her head snapped up, and she did her best to halt her hips. During this threat, you'd managed to slip another digit inside of her, curling it in desperation to find that spongy spot inside of her. Whilst your fingers opened her up, you returned your face to her pussy, humming around her clit as you eagerly licked it. 

Hermione was about as loud as you'd thought she'd be. There were soft whimpers and whines as you went about your business, but whenever you grazed your two digits over her g-spot a wanton, and rightfully loud moan would exit her throat. Every time she did you felt yourself smiling into her pussy, angling the tip of your tongue to give her better pleasure. 

You sped the process up, fingers divulging faster and faster into her warm, wet heat, feeling a growing heat of your own spread through your body. You glanced up through your lashes to see her hands pressed into the sheets and head flush with the pillow, eyes presumably shut. With quick movements you pulled your head away, "'Ermione, _amor_ , look at me while you cum." 

Her eyes were half-lidded, arousal had tinted her cheeks pink and her hair had begun to frizz. You maintained eye contact with her while her orgasm hit, milking her through the process. You retracted your fingers from her tight slip, hole puckering slightly as you did so. Only when she began to squirm and wriggle did you remove your mouth, licking your chops and savoring the sweet taste of her. "You did so well, honey." You brought your fingers to your lips as you sat up, still kneeling. You took your fingers into your mouth and sucked as Hermione watched you with an eagerness you didn't think possible. 

"Let me do you now, Y/N-"

"You thought I was finished?" You smirked, working to slip your own panties off, tossing them onto the floor. "No, no, _mon cher_ ," Hermione gulped at the nickname, watching you complete the mundane task. "We still have the whole night to go, if you'll have me."

"Of course. But I don't have a-"

"Strap? I don't need one." You rebutted kindly, making quick work to also unhook your bra, throwing it over your shoulder in the same direction you'd done with your panties. "May I 'ave these?" You gestured to Hermione's underwear that were still on her body. She nodded, simply unable to speak as she took in your now exposed chest. Peeling the cotton off her body you prepared yourself, licking the tips of your fingers and rubbing lightly at your own clit. Hermione seemed a little confused, but that confusion was replaced with surprise and pleasure as both your clits made contact. 

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, hands reaching to touch your legs. You'd hooked one leg over Hermione and the other remained away from her. You were kneeling as you began to gyrate your hips, holding onto her knee for stability. 

An AWOL hand came down between the both of you, resting on her mound. You continued to move, eliciting moans from the pair of you equally, and each time they became louder and stronger. "So good for me, 'Ermione, so fucking good," You panted, not bothering to use French words anymore, knowing Hermione was in the same boat as you; eager to get off without any interruptions. 

She whined as the pleasure continued to build steadily, "Please, Y/N, please!"

"Please what?" You managed out.

"Use more French, please, it's so hot." She whined sharply, inhaling shakily. 

You gave her pointed eyes, _really?_ You thought she'd tire quickly of your mother tongue, you supposed not as you continued to rub your pussy against hers. _"Villian fille, tu es._ " You leant your head back, hair falling and cascading down your back. 

"Fille means girl, right?" Hermione panted, pressing her hips to meet yours. 

"Is this why you wanted me to speak French? So you could learn it while I-" You let a moan escape quietly, "While I fuck you? _Tu seras ma mort."_ You gasped. 

You began to hump her more furiously, chasing your impending orgasm. You leant your body closer to hers, reaching up to cup her breasts through her bra that had remained on whilst you fucked. It became apparent that her second orgasm was also approaching, arguably even faster because she was already slightly overstimulated. "Come on, 'Mione, you going to cum for me?" Her nickname was strained in your accent. She whined in response, a wry hand coming to grab her hair, pulling the strands straight from the top of her skull, the other rested on your wrist, squeezing tightly. 

The grip only tightened when the flush of her arousal came, and yours soon after. In the blink of an eye your lower halves were covered in a sheen of liquid that wasn't sweat. You smirked, taking your bottom lip into your mouth and nibbling it, "You seemed to have enjoyed yourself, _mon cher._ "

Hermione couldn't do anything but giggle softly as you removed yourself from her legs, reaching around to find something to wipe yourselves off with. Hermione supplied a small towel from her bedside table, lightly throwing it so that it landed on your face. You removed it and laughed as you cleaned (mostly) Hermione up. Once you were finished you moved up her body to kiss her, to find her already half asleep. You opted to peck her nose, muttering a quick, "Merry Christmas 'Ermione." Before you retreated from the bed, gathering your clothes and getting dressed again, slipping from the room and facing the stares of tired and worn out Gryffindors.

**Author's Note:**

> merde = fuck/shit  
> incroyable = amazing  
> je ne te ferais jamais ça = i would never do that to you  
> mon cher = my dear  
> tu es magnifique mon amour = you are beautiful my love  
> ma bonne fille = my good girl  
> tu seras ma mort = you'll be the death of me  
> villian fille, tu es = naughty girl you are


End file.
